transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Swoop (TF2017)
Swoop from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Swoop is the friendliest and most outgoing of the Dinobots. He's surprisingly good natured, kind, and upbeat. Few of his comrades realize this however, as his team's reputation and his alt-form, considered (for some reason) particularly "horrifying" to Transformer aesthetics, makes others wary of getting close enough to learn about the bot himself. Swoop is an excellent aerial combatant and bombardier, and has become skilled at using the fear his alt mode creates in battle. He considers it his greatest weapon. Like all the Dinobots, Swoop tends to be arrogant, disobedient, and generally disagree with Optimus Prime's leadership style. He's also a bit of a show-off. History Main Timeline On Cybertron, Swoop was once a member of the Autobots' Elite Flying Corps and named Divebomb. |The Icarus Theory| After disobeying orders from Optimus Prime he came into battle with a Predacon, who defeated him and stole his name. The Autobot formerly called Divebomb set out to find the Predacon and steal his name back, but he was once again defeated. Only the intervention of Optimus Prime saved Swoop's life, a fact that Swoop hid from his peers in shame. |Grudge Match| Arc 1 Swoop was among the crew of the Ark when it crash-landed on Earth 4 million years ago. |The Beginning| After it crashed, Shockwave came to Earth in pursuit and landed in the Savage Land. Sensing Shockwave's presence, the Ark's computer awoke long enough to rebuild Swoop, along with Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, and Snarl into the Dinobots. |Repeat Performance| In 1984, after the other Autobots were awoken and the Transformers' war continued on Earth, Ratchet discovered the fate of the Dinobots, but was at first prevented from doing anything about it because of larger events. |The Last Stand| Shockwave had broken himself free of the tarpits, destroyed all of the Autobots except Ratchet, and had taken over the Ark, deposing Megatron as leader of the Decepticons. Ratchet attempted to cut Megatron a deal: if the medic could revive the Dinobots and use them to defeat Shockwave, Ratchet would have the Ark returned to the Autobots. |Warrior School| Megatron agreed, and Ratchet traveled to the Savage Land to dig up Swoop and the others. However, Ratchet suspected Megatron would doublecross him, so he recycled footage of Shockwave's original battle with the Dinobots, convinced Megatron the deed had been done, and met Megatron on a ski slope where he had hidden the Dinobots under the snow for an ambush. Unfortunately, Megatron was able to overpower them, and it was left to Ratchet alone to defeat the former Decepticon leader. |Repeat Performance| As Ratchet and the Dinobots walked back victoriously to the Ark, Ratchet told them about a battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons that occurred at Sherman Dam before the Dinobots were revived. Upon their return to the Ark, however, they learned that the entrance was blocked by the Guardian battle droid. Guardian defeated Swoop before engaging the rest of the approaching Autobots. |Decepticon Dam-Busters| the hostile droid was driven off into the Ark, Ratchet held off on repairing Swoop; he had an entire ship full of Autobots in need of repairs, and Swoop's brawn was low on the list of what the Autobots needed to solve their current predicament. |The Wrath of Guardian| Ratchet eventually worked his way to restoring Swoop after fixing a handful of the other deactivated Autobots (Grimlock "breathing down his neck" helped him in selecting Swoop earlier than he would have otherwise). When Swoop awoke, the Guardian was seconds from detonating the numerous explosives within his body. To save everyone, Swoop grabbed the Guardian, flew up into the sky, and let go of the Guardian two seconds from detonation. Mount St. Hilary and the Ark were unharmed, but Swoop's body was never recovered. The Autobots put a marking beacon in the place where he was last spotted, and eulogies were given. |The Wrath of Grimlock| Post Arc 1 In reality he was blown clear and crashed into a nearby lake where he was later found by Professor Morris. The professor had developed a machine capable of transferring his consciousness to a robot allowing him to take control of it. He recovered Swoop's body and used the machine to take control of him. Morris then used Swoop to attack the Autobots, who he had mistakenly assumed were under the control of his company's competitor: Blackrock Industries. Swoop's personality eventually broke free of the professor’s control, however, when Optimus Prime delivered an order to him; Swoop's need to reject Optimus's authority overrode Morris's control. Enraged at what had been done to him, Swoop returned to Morris's lab, and threatened to murder the scientist. However, Swoop stayed his hand when he learned that Morris had accidentally used his body to kill another man, and was so guilt-racked over the act that he began begging for death. Frustrated over being denied even a meaningful revenge, Swoop turned Morris over to Optimus Prime for judgement and began storming off... only to suddenly go berserk. Swoop's cybo-dendrons had eroded after being submerged in the tar pit for millions of years, causing him to revert to primal instincts. Using Morris and his machine, the Autobots were able to subdue him and analyze the source of his malfunction. |The Icarus Theory| He was subdued and went into stasis. This alerted the Autobots to the danger that the other Dinobots were in and they set out to find them. |Dinobot Hunt| After recovering them, the Dinobots were took in by Ratchet, who attempted to recover them from their stasis lock. While Swoop was offline, he dreamed of fighting Soundwave back on Cybertron, who self-detonated while the former carried the latter through the air, killing them both. |Victory| Arc 2 Swoop later recovered from his coma along with the other Dinobots, |Second Generation| but the group were largely uncomfortable under Optimus Prime's command. When Prime organized a battle unit to assault the Decepticon base, not to demolish their enemy but to record some vital data, the Dinobots balked at the idea. Going on what they considered a fool's errand was an anathema to them. Grimlock, Swoop and the other Dinobots chose to bakc to the Ark to talk. |Command Performances| On a whim, Swoop joined the Dinobots in helping Sludge track down a human "friend." Joy Meadows, the aforementioned human, was a reporter who drew some serious heat after she started questioning the Robot-Master cover story being pumped over the air waves. This drew the attention of both the Decepticons and the US government to her, as they each had a stake in making sure the public believed all the Transformers were under the control of a so-called "terrorist." The Dinobots happened upon her under attack, and Swoop rescued Meadows from Triple-I's agents, much to Sludge's relief. The Dinobots afterwards agreed to be interviewed by Meadows and set the story straight. Swoop was tasked with fetching Joyce's camera crew so that the interview could be properly televised. Once more, Swoop wound up finding his quarry in peril: this time it was Megatron threatening the camera crew. Though he intervened, Swoop was thrashed by the Decepticon leader, and only spared from death due to the surprise appearance of the robot Centurion, acting on behalf of Triple-I. He carried off the two humans but, unbeknownst to him, Swoop had been tagged with a tracking device. The device was found and destroyed upon Swoop rejoining his team, but by this time it was too late: the Decepticons arrived in full force at their location. The 'Cons ultimately won the ensuing skirmish — Soundwave wiped Meadows' tapes and the Constructicons personally laid the beatdown on Swoop and the others. Despite some grumbling afterwards, Swoop and the Dinobots mostly decided to give up on the idea of "telling their story" to the humans. |In the National Intent| Optimus and Prowl soon afterwards approached the Dinobots, demanding an explanation for what had just transpired. Swoop and his teammates stormed off instead of divulging what took place during their latest adventure, leaving Optimus once more frustrated with the impetuous Dinobots. |Target: 2005| When the future Decepticon named Galvatron returned to the 1980s, his first act was to destroy Centurion. Seeking revenge, the Dinobots came after Galvatron in a pitched battle alongside several other Autobots. Swoop found that any attack he performed against Galvatron barely yielded any results, and was shot pointblank by the lunatic, who had mistaken him for "Prime" in the heat of battle. As he lay beaten on the ground, Swoop was telepathically contacted by Peter Anthony Morris, who revealed to him that he had been the one controlling Centurion. Swoop allowed the human to once more seize control of his motor functions to launch a last ditch effort against Galvatron. Together, they distracted him long enough for Shockwave's forces to join the fray. As Galvatron was unwilling to kill his own future troops, he then retreated. |Fallen Angel| Arc 3 The Dinobots were still on their own, stealing fuel from the humans, when they learned of Optimus Prime's death. After Grimlock attempted to claim leadership of the Autobots for himself and failed, Swoop and the Dinobots helped to battle Trypticon who had been sent from Cybertron by Ratbat to attack the Ark. Their attack and Grimlock's leadership convinced the Autobots that Grimlock should be leader after all. |King of the Hill| While hanging out at the Ark, Sludge showed Swoop a TV news report about five recently arrived Decepticons who had been terrorising a human circus. Recognising one of them as his old enemy Divebomb but unwilling to reveal their history, Swoop stormed out. He soon tracked down his rival and almost bested him in single combat when they were surprised by the rest of the Predacons, who had come to look after their own. They took it in turns to beat up Swoop until they themselves were surprised by the arrival of the Dinobots, who had come to look after their own. During the battle, Divebomb taunted Swoop, threatening to reveal what happened the last time they fought to the rest of the Dinobots, so Swoop deliberately lured him close to Grimlock, who quickly grounded the aerial Predacon. Divebomb spilled the beans, but Grimlock revealed he'd known all along and prepared to kill him to keep Swoop's secret safe. At the last second Swoop realised that he had to stop letting other people fight his battles for him and convinced Grimlock to let the Predacons go. |Grudge Match| Grimlock's leadership of the Autobots was not well-liked, causing Blaster and Goldbug to mutiny. Swoop was complicit in Grimlock's kidnapping four human children the mutinous pair had befriended and ransoming their lives for their surrender. When Sky Lynx was recruited by Wheeljack to aid the children, Grimlock led the Dinobots in a chase after the newcomer through an asteroid belt. Swoop and the others cornered Sky Lynx, forcing Blaster's surrender. |Spacehikers| Another challenge to Grimlock's leadership occurred when Fortress Maximus arrived on Earth from Nebulos with his own army of Autobots. Fortress Maximus' group wished to meet with Grimlock's in order to join forces in rebuilding Optimus Prime, and Swoop introduced them once they boarded the Ark. Unwilling to forfeit his position, Grimlock challenged Maximus to a duel for supreme leadership of their troops, though Blaster wound up fighting in Maximus's stead. The pair dueled on Earth's moon, and Swoop joined all the other Earth-bound Autobots in watching the fight. The proceedings were interrupted by a surprise Decepticon attack, and Grimlock and Blaster wound up momentarily putting their differences aside to lead the Autobots into fighting back. In the battle's aftermath, Goldbug and a choice other Autobots wound up traveling to Nebulos to restore Optimus Prime. |Totaled| Swoop then travelled to Earth in an Ark shuttlecraft to confront the time travelling Decepticon Galvatron alongside Optimus Prime and Fortress Maximus. However, when Prime and his companions were transported to Limbo by the arrival of Rodimus Prime and his future Autobots via time-jump, Max and Swoop jumped to the wrong conclusion and attacked the newcomers. With the help of the other Dinobots, he helped beat down on Arcee during the confusion. Eventually the misunderstanding was explained and the present and future Autobots united with their Decepticon counterparts to end the threat posed by the time rift. |Time Wars| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Swoop is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Swoop and the Dinobots were one of several special units unleashed on the Decepticon attack force when Scourge and Cyclonus led the 'Cons on a siege of the Autobots' main base on Cybertron. Autobot High Command soon learned this assault was only a distraction, however, engineered by Unicron himself who was reconstructing himself on the planet of Junk. When Smokescreen returned from Junk with this news, Rodimus Prime gathered Jetfire, Grimlock, and the rest of the Dinobots with him to make an assault on Junk. Much to Rodimus's dismay, Swoop and the Dinobots didn't hold back at all when attacking the Junkions Unicron had mind-controlled into doing his bidding, and tore through them as if they were any other enemy. |The Legacy of Unicron| Later, the Dinobots were part of Rodimus Prime's crew who came to Earth to free Autobot City from Quintesson occupation. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Michael Bell reprises his role as Swoop. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *For some reason, the Aerialbots did not appear in the Fallen Angel comic despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. *Among the Dinobots: only Grimlock appeared in Space Pirates! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Dinobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew